In certain environments, it is desirable to provide a demarcation between an area intended for one use from an area intended for another. For instance, in the case of a road, street or path, it is known to provide pavement markings to provide a visual indication of an area intended for one use as opposed to an area intended for another use. A representative example involves demarcation of a lane intended for use by bicyclists from lanes or areas intended for foot traffic or vehicle traffic. While pavement markings are useful, it is sometimes advantageous to provide an actual physical barrier. In some cases, a barrier may be provided by a curb or low wall, which provides a relatively permanent and stationary barrier. In other cases, it may be desirable to provide a barrier that is less permanent and that still provides a vertical element that extends upwardly from pavement level to provide both a visual and a physical barrier, even though the physical nature of the barrier may be less robust and permanent than, for example, a curb or wall. The present invention is intended to provide such a barrier.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a collapsible boundary delineator includes a base adapted to be positioned on a ground surface, and a divider member interconnected with the base. The divider member is movable relative to the base between a raised, operative position and a lowered, inoperative position. In one form, the base comprises a pair of base members that are selectively engageable with each other and the divider member includes a pair of spaced apart ends. Each of the divider member ends is secured to one of the base members. When the base members are engaged together the divider member is in the raised, operative position and when the base members are disengaged from each other and moved apart, the divider member is in the lowered, inoperative position.
The pair of base members may include releasable engagement structure that can be engaged together to maintain the base members in engagement with each other and that can be disengaged to enable the base members to be moved apart from each other. The releasable engagement structure may be in the form of an engagement opening located at an end of one of the base members and an engagement tab located at a facing end of the other of the base members. The engagement tab is selectively positioned within the engagement opening to maintain the base members in engagement with each other. A selectively releasable latch arrangement carried by the base members is movable between a latching position for selectively maintaining the base members in engagement with each other, and a release position for selectively enabling the base members to be moved apart from each other. A retainer arrangement may be interposed between the base members and the divider member for selectively maintaining the divider member in the lowered, inoperative position.
The divider member may include one or more openings, and the retainer arrangement may include a retainer member. The retainer member is movable between a retaining position in which the retainer member extends through and overlies the opening when the divider member is in the lowered, inoperative position to prevent movement of the divider member toward the raised, operative position, and a release position in which the retainer member is capable of passing through the opening to enable the divider member to be moved from the lowered, inoperative position to the raised, operative position.
In another embodiment, the base may be in the form of an elongated member, and the divider member may include a pair of spaced apart ends. A first one of the divider member ends is secured to the base member in a fixed position, and a second one of the divider member ends is releasably secured to the base member for movement between an inoperative position in which the divider member is collapsed toward the base and an operative position in which the second end of the divider member is moved toward the first end of the divider member to place the divider member in the raised, operative position.
The invention also contemplates a method of delineating a boundary on a surface, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating certain embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.
In describing the embodiments of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings, specific terminology will be resorted to for the sake of clarity. However, it is not intended that the invention be limited to be specific terms so selected and it is to be understood that each specific term includes all technical equivalents which operate in a similar manner to accomplish a similar purpose. For example, the words “connected,” “attached,” or terms similar thereto are often used. They are not limited to direct connection or attachment, but include connection or attachment to other elements where such connection or attachment is recognized as being equivalent by those skilled in the art.